


Final Quest

by Sweetferret



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - Final Haikyuu Quest, Light Angst, M/M, Rated For Violence, Temporary Character Death
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-09
Updated: 2018-12-09
Packaged: 2019-09-15 05:24:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,954
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16927296
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sweetferret/pseuds/Sweetferret
Summary: Everyone knows the risks of engaging in battle, what can be won, what can lost. That’s part of the job.Kageyama knows this, but he doesn’t give a fuck.





	Final Quest

**Author's Note:**

> This was a fic i wrote based on [Cass's art](https://twitter.com/craziiwolf/status/990671174987284480) a while back. Their art is really good so please take a look at it if for some reason you haven't!

The demon beast roars, directing one of its tails toward Kageyama at an incredible speed. He tries to evade it but there’s no use, he gets pushed against a rock with amazing strength. 

Kageyama swears he hears Hinata say something, but his head throbs and ears ring. Trying to stand up, he’s barely able to catch glimpses of what’s happening. Hinata cuts the tail trying to attack him again, and at the same time evades another blow from the creature’s hands. 

Kageyama’s body gives up, and he stumbles down. He feels something warm sliding over his forehead. Blaming himself for not reacting fast enough, he moves his aching arms below him and pushes himself up. 

A scream makes him look up in a hurry. The beast’s claws are covered in red and Hinata is lying on the ground, hands pressing against his bloody middle. 

Fear is soon replaced with madness, and all of Kageyama’s pain disappears. He stands despite the weakness he feels, rushing towards the monster and taking the first weapon he sees; Hinata’s sword. Screaming, he pounces toward the beast’s back, slicing skin, muscle, and who knows what else, as it screeches. It falls in front of Kageyama, in a puddle of its own blood. 

Kageyama breathes heavily, releasing the sword as it suddenly weighs too much for him to bear.

A weak groan reminds him of Hinata’s state, and fear takes over Kageyama again. 

“Hinata!” He yells, kneeling beside him and carefully resting his head on his lap. His abdomen is completely covered in blood, clothes soaked and sticking to his skin. “Shit, shit, shit.” 

To his utter surprise, Hinata smiles. “You’re the one that ended up defeating it, eh?” 

“Shut up, that’s not important now. I need to take you—“ Words die in his mouth when Hinata’s hand touches his cheek, smearing blood as it caresses the bruise forming there. 

Tears start forming in his eyes when he talks. “We won’t make it…”

“No, no. We aren’t that far away.” Kageyama feels his own eyes covered in tears now. 

Hinata tries to speak but coughs instead, blood coming out of his mouth and staining his face even more. 

“Thank you, Kageyama. It was fun while it lasted.” His smile wavers, but doesn’t disappear. “I’m sorry for not making it to the top with you though…”

Kageyama covers Hinata’s hand with his own as it loses strength. Slowly, Hinata’s eyes close, and his face becomes emotionless for the first time since they’d met. 

Holding Hinata’s hand close to his cheek, Kageyama cries. He never thought things would end like this; with Hinata dying in his arms without even knowing how much he meant to him. 

_ He can’t die. Not like this.  _

Using the last of his force, Kageyama pulls Hinata towards him and stands up. He knows exactly what to do if it’s death he’s dealing with. He’ll bring Hinata back, no matter what. 

As he runs, Kageyama feels Hinata’s breath vanishing, traces of a heartbeat disappearing with every second that passes. He presses his lips into a thin line, holding back tears and sobs for later. They still have a chance, if only he could run faster, if they hadn’t left their horses in the inn, if  _ he  _ hadn’t been knocked out, he could be safe. 

He trips and loses his balance for a second, almost falling but regaining his stance at the last moment. His leg throbs, and every step feels like a knife is being pressed into his knee, but when the ruins of the demon king’s shrine come into view, nothing else matters. 

They had found it years ago, at the beginning of their quest, and now it’s kind of strange coming back so near the end. 

His legs give out meters away from a stone wall, the only remaining piece indicating the purpose of this place. Knees and arms hurting, he leaves Hinata on the ground. His face has lost most of its color and his breath is almost non existent. Holding Hinata’s hand, Kageyama looks up to the vanished drawings of a body, lines like waves coming from its sides. 

“Oikawa! I want to make a deal!” He shouts, voice echoing in the empty place. Nothing happens. “Asshole, I know you can hear me...! Please...” His voice breaks and eyes get glossy as the hand in his feels cold. “Hinata can’t die yet… please… grand demon king.” 

“It was so hard to call me by my title?” A teasing voice Kageyama knows well enough answers. He looks around, searching for him but finding nothing. “Oh my… what you have there? You didn’t take care of your partner, did you?” The voice gets closer, less ominous and more focused in one place. 

“I want you to save him!” 

There’s a ghostly figure in front of them, slowly taking the form of a semi transparent body. If Kageyama didn’t know that was only a projection of the demon king, he would shoot him with an arrow to try to erase the stupid smirk he’s wearing. 

“Hm… what makes you think I can do it?”

“I  _ know  _ you have done it. So, please, save him… I’ll give you anything you want!” Gripping both of Hinata’s now he tries to spread  some warmth to them . 

“You don’t own anything valuable enough, my poor Tobio… not even your own life is worthy as it is, you’re a dying man too.” 

Tobio’s gaze falls on Hinata. “There must be  _ something.”  _

The silence that follows makes Kageyama think Oikawa left, but when he raises his eyes, the demon king is centimeters away from his face, making him  jolt back. His expression shows how funny he thinks this whole thing is. 

“You really want to save him, right?” 

“Yes,” he says, without hesitation. 

“Then, there may be something…”

“Do it!” 

“I haven’t told you the details yet--”

“I don’t care what happens to me!” 

Oikawa’s smile changes into something more dangerous than the playfulness he addressed him with earlier, scary and intimidating. 

“Suit yourself.” He touches Kageyama’s head and Hinata’s heart, a dark smoke coming from both places, and Tobio winces. “Don’t come crying to me when you find out what’s missing.” 

Slowly, Tobio starts feeling short of breath; his surroundings become fuzzy, his body feeling weaker. Without noticing, he’s on the ground, vision reducing until there’s nothing left. 

Despite being surrounded by darkness there’s a warm feeling within him, and somehow he figures Hinata is doing that. He always knew how to push him so he could be better, knew what to say so they could make a new friend or get a good quest from important people, knew what to do to make Kageyama feel at home. Hinata became Kageyama’s best friend, the best partner he could have wished for, the best person in his life that maybe he didn’t deserve. Hinata makes him feel warm, because he’s what Kageyama loves most in the world, and he regrets not telling him before engaging in battle. It could have changed so many things... but in reality, nothing at the same time. 

When he regains control over his body everything feels different. He tries to stand but his arms… aren’t arms anymore. 

An ugly squak leaves his mouth the moment he sees a pair of black wings moving where his arms should be. Everything also looks bigger than before, but maybe it’s because he’s smaller too.

A groan makes him look to the side where he sees Hinata moving, face back to his normal colors. Kageyama tries to walk but only manages to waddle awkwardly. 

“Hinata!” He says, hopping onto his chest. “How are you?”

Hinata’s clothes are still bloody and torn, but he seems to be breathing normally. 

“My head is killing me…” he moves his hand to his temple and covers his eyes. 

Relief washes over his body, relaxing at the sight of Hinata alive. If all he’s missing is his human body he can live with that. 

“Where am I?” Hinata asks, sitting and letting Tobio fall on his lap. “Woah, are you a crow?” 

So that’s what Oikawa turned him into. “We’re in an old shrine, but that’s not important right now.”

“Oh! A talking crow! Are you a familiar?” Hinata asks, so curious and with such a kind smile it looks weird with all the dry blood on him.

“No? I’m Kageyama.”

“What a fitting name for a crow! So, then you are a magical crow? Are you going to guide me or something? ‘Cuz I don’t know how I got here…” He looks around completely confused and rubs his face, which makes him notice the blood. “How did I wound myself?”

“Hinata, don’t play dumb. I’m Kageyama, we have been traveling together for almost 2 years!” Tobio’s heart hammers in his chest.

“Hm? I have only been traveling with friends, and none of them have that name.” 

A chill feeling runs down his spine, contrasting with the warmth he felt before, even his heart feels like it’s stopped working. Hinata’s eyes show so much honesty though, and the little frown on his face only adds to the terrifying truth. 

“I…” 

“Are you sure you aren’t confusing me with someone else?”

What’s missing are Hinata's memories… of him.

“You don’t remember a human archer named Kageyama that you meet in a bazaar? You chose to pick a fight with the wrong guys and he… helped.” 

That must make him recall something,  _ anything.  _ It was the beginning of them as partners. It was the start of Kageyama feeling like he could trust someone. It was the best thing that happened to him.

“Uh, I don’t think so? To be honest, I always pick fights with not the best people to pick fights with…” 

So it’s true…

Oikawa took his humanity and Hinata’s memories in exchange for bringing him back to life… 

“So…” Hinata continues, oblivious to Kageyama’s discovery. “Will you help me find a village? I would like to--” he touches his waist and his eyes turn around, “My sword! No, no, no…!” Standing, he starts looking around, picking up every rock, every branch, turning over the destroyed pillars. 

His chest feels heavier as he follows Hinata with his gaze. All the memories they shared together aren’t there for him, Hinata doesn’t even remember the fight that put him here, he’s just a stranger all over again. But he chose that. He doesn’t regret it. 

As Hinata becomes more anxious and returns to look over the same places, Kageyama decides to help. Recalling how much it weighed after killing the demon creature, he figures where it is.

“I think it went back to its chamber,” Kageyama says to Hinata, who’s looking behind the same wall for the third time.

Hinata stops, and frowns. “Damn it. Seriously, what happened to me?” 

Kageyama sighs and takes short steps, trying to adjust to his body. They don’t come out as shaky as the first ones, so he continues. “Long story. First, let’s meet your friends and then search for your stupid sword.”

“And you know where to find them?” Hinata gets closer and picks him up so both can be at the same eye level. 

“Probably… it’ll be an easy quest.” 

Hinata’s eyes sparkle and his smile returns, a  sight worth the sacrifice.

“Our first quest together!” Hinata puts him on his shoulder and starts walking. “Then, lead the way, Kageyama!” 

Despite looking the world with new eyes and feeling like a part of him is broken now that Hinata doesn’t remember him, seeing him alive and happy makes everything worth it. He would sacrifice himself again and again if it meant not losing the warmth that Hinata provides for the world. 

**Author's Note:**

> I'm reposting things i wrote on my [shared writing blog](http://foxesandferrets.tumblr.com/).  
> You can also talk to me on my [personal tumblr](http://sweetferretxd.tumblr.com/) or [twitter](https://twitter.com/sweetferret)!


End file.
